Initial N
by Zeether
Summary: A short story of a broom race.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Broom Race!

_This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real persons, living or otherwise, is coincidental. Follow the broom flying rules and fly safely. _

_All copyrighted material in this story belongs to its respective owner and is not mine.  
_

It was a tense night on the peak of Mt. Akira. A fearsome downhill race was about to occur.

"We'll start in 10 minutes."

"Thank god you're here, Yue." Haruna Saotome put her hand on the small purple-haired girl's shoulder. "We couldn't do it without you."

"A case of tomato milk is on the line. I won't lose." Yue replied.

"Geez, the Mahora Speed Stars' trump card is some girl with a crappy old Model 86 broom?" The crowd murmured amongst themselves. "She can't possibly beat Emily's Model 13B-FD!"

The two walked up to the starting grid, holding their brooms.

"So finally the legend has appeared. I'm Emily Sevensheep."

"Yue Ayase."

Emily grinned and climbed on her broom. _Now we'll see who's the fastest here!_

* * *

"Okay, starting countdown!" Kazumi Asakura took her place on the starting line with her hand raised.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The tension between the two racers mounted as she lowered each of her fingers.

"GO!"

Asakura's hand waved down. Both riders took off.

"Whoa, the FD is off the line so fast! Those individually tapered bristles aren't just for show!"

"There's no way that dusty old 86 will keep up! Emily's the fastest racer on the Ariadne Red Suns!"

_I can lose her easily on the straights if I keep my air speed high enough,_ thought Emily. _She'll disappear from my back in seconds, and I'll be able to keep the lead!_

"Tch." Yue smirked as she entered the first corner. She went hard inside, leaning towards the apex of the turn and keeping speed through it.

Emily had finished gloating to herself when she suddenly looked behind. A single lantern light was approaching.

_The gap is closing! Her broom's getting closer?_


	2. Chapter 2: Plan of Attack

"This is the C-11 turn!" Nodoka shouted over her two-way radio. "Things are insane!"

"What happened?" asked Haruna over the receiver.

"She's caught up to Emily! They just came out of the turn and are neck and neck!"

Haruna had an expression of shock on her face. _I knew she could do it, but she caught up this fast? Inconceivable!_

Sweat was pouring down Emily's face. _How did she catch up so fast! What the hell is going on here, I feel like I've taken some magical hallucination drug! _She regained herself and sped forward.

Yue sipped a juice box and pondered her opponent. _I can catch up on the turns, but her broom's air speed and acceleration are top notch on straights…every time I close the gap in the turns it just blows open again._

* * *

They continued on through another straight and a turn. Once again, Yue was catching up to Emily, and her lantern's light was almost shining on her back.

_I can't even keep a damn distance from this girl! She keeps gaining on me no matter how far ahead I am! It's like some ghost of the model 86 is haunting me!_

Angrily, the class rep and number one racer continued to push forward, increasing her air speed. _I'm the fastest on the straights! Yet she catches up to me and now I'm losing on the curves? I'd rather fall off my broom and die than even have that thought! Being chased by a broom that's that old…it's pissing me off! Is there something wrong with the FD? Did someone cut one of the bristles off this morning?_

Yue continued to study her opponent. _She's not as hesitant as she was before…interesting. She's gotten good. _

_But if I don't pass her, that fucking Kaede won't call it a win. Ah well, I guess I can use *that* technique…my point of attack will be those 5 hairpin turns ahead!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Finale

Both riders were nearing the end. Emily, despite the pressure, was still confident she could win.

_I still can do this! It's only this straight, then the hairpins and a curve and the finish line! I can beat this stupid big forehead girl!_

"Acceleret!"

Emily immediately turned to see the source of the spell incantation. Yue was approaching fast from behind instead of decelerating for the turn.

_What the hell has gotten in to her! Doesn't she realize there are hairpins ahead? She's going to crash and die!_

The crowd watching at the hairpins were in a fit of panic.

"The 86 is going in at a crazy speed! Did she forget to slow down!"

Yue's broom began to waver, and everyone thought she was dead.

However…

* * *

Yue leaned into the turn, sticking her foot out into a rut on the side of the road. Sparks flew up as she cornered through the hairpins like a rocket powered train.

"A…Majestic Drift!"

The whole crowd gasped. They couldn't believe what they saw. Emily came to a stop, and dropped to her knees in amazement.

Haruna and her crew at the mountain peak cheered. "I knew it! I knew she could do it!"

Having fulfilled her duty, Yue continued to fly off, also managing to overtake a single black and white Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno with a sign that read "FUJIWARA TOFU SHOP" on the way.

Kaede was outside the drink store, with a cigarette that had "CHOCOLATE" on the side in her mouth.

"You won?"

"Yeah."

"Head inside, I have the case of drinks for you." Yue, smiling, nodded and opened the door.

The End


End file.
